Things That Confuse Roxas
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: OneShot. AkuRoku AxelRoxas. There aren't to many things that confuse Roxas... But there is stuff that does...


Title- Things That Confuse Roxas

By- Karesu

Rating- Pg-13

Author Notes- This was originally written for a fanfic competition that I entered for the AkuRoku group on Deviantart. The idea would not leave me alone so I wrote it.

Disclaimer- Don't own it

THINGS THAT CONFUSE ROXAS

There are a few things in life that Roxas would never understand, and let's face it; it takes a lot to confuse the blonde. The first thing that confused Roxas was Axel, but then again the red-head confused almost every person he came in contact with so at least he was in good company with that one. The second thing that confused Roxas was his keyblade, but that was kind of a given. Another thing that was interesting (although a bit humorous as well) was the fact that every time him and Axel spared the other male would mutter under his breath about Roxas being shorter then him and hitting him… and that's when he would trail off.

The fourth thing that Roxas would never figure out is why he always had to wear his black uniform (longs sleeves and all) in the dead of summer when it was hotter then hell. So this is why he decided to see what he could find to cool himself down. When he entered the nobodies common room he spotted Demyx sitting down eating some sea salt ice cream, looking blissfully happy.

Roxas came up next to him, staring intently at the ice cream the other had. "You know if you want any you could just ask me…" Demyx chuckled at the other organization member.

"Oh… yeah can I have some Dem?" Roxas asked, the others voice bringing him out of his daze, "it does look really good." Demyx smiled and gave Roxas some of the cold substance, watching the other start to lick it slowly.

"Well of course it looks really good, and it is mind you, for the simple reason that its summer time and we are stuck wearing black. Do you know why it's so hot? The budget was spent making this place pretty and not practical so we didn't have enough money left over to get an air conditioner! Like I said; pretty not practical, kind of like Axel, don't you agree Roxas?" Demyx finished, polishing off his glob of blue ice cream.

"What do you mean by that Dem?" A voice that had a pitch of a low growl sounded from the doorway, Axel was there leaning against the frame of the door.

"Um… well… you know what I just remembered? I am needed somewhere, see you guys later!" With that he got up and left very swiftly. Axel shook his head and sat across form Roxas. He was offered some ice cream but refused, he was used to this heat being the pyromaniac he was, and this heat was nothing!

"Hey Roxas…" His tone was dead serious and he was staring intently into those blue depths, "you weren't going to agree with him were you?" that last part came out more as a whine and his eyes turned pleading.

"No Axel, I wasn't going to agree with him." That statement was complete with him rolling his eyes and starting to suck on his portion of the cold substance that had decided to show its annoyance at the weather by starting to melt.

"Good, because I was about to give you a whole 'What a great friend you are', note the sarcasm, speech." Axel said light heartedly. The next few minutes consisted of just staring intently at the blonde, who started to fidget after a while.

"Axel, you do realize that staring is rude and aggravating all at the same time, right?" Roxas growled at the red-head.

"Please, Roxas," Axel begged. "Don't tease me any more."

That statement took Roxas a few moments to process, and then he ended up still not getting it. This is one of the reasons that Roxas would never understand Axel. "Um… what are you talking about?"

"As if you don't already know." Came the simple reply as the red-head got up from his stop and walked right up to Roxas. He gave a mischievous grin and knelt on the floor, becoming eye level with the keyblade master, "teasing me with that luscious mouthof yours." With that he proceeded to press their lips together. Axel lightly moaned at the taste of the recently eaten ice-cream and Roxas' natural taste.

Roxas was shocked, but he soon closed his eyes, hands coming up to tangle with the red locks. After the soul-searing kiss was complete they both came out of it panting.

"You know Roxas, if you are getting too warm in all that clothing, I could always help you remove it."

THE END


End file.
